yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Beetle Adventure Racing!/The Untold Content?/Plugin
(Write down the plugin 'n emulator issues here. There's plenty of issues. Includes real hardware too!) Common issues Issues that are shared by multiple plugins. Fog Most N64 emulator plugins don't seem to be able to emulate the fog properly. Black lines will partially cover the screen (but not the display). Even plugins that can render fog might have some issues with it. 320px|right In some cases, the entire screen (still not including the display) is covered in black. Rendering Some parts of something might not render in some instances when it should. It depends on a lot of things whenever it happens or not. Sun In at least some of the tracks, the sun is present. However, most plugins don't seem to render that (which ones render it?). Weird bar 320px|right Some textures or places have some weird bar present. In the case of Inferno Isle, they allow the player to see where the invisible walls are in the fortress area. Others Track identification screen If you start a race from the debug menu right away without choosing any of the options on the very first screen, the intro camera shows... well, nothing. This hasn't been confirmed to happen on real hardware, though (this section will remain here at least until we know for sure). Menus The slide film effect when you go from one menu to another doesn't render in most plugins. Either it just sends you to the menu or the screen turns black for a second. Speed display 320px|right A transparent bar (whose visual appearance varies depending on the player's position, the current track etc.) usually appears on the speed display texture. While plugins like Glide64 For PJ64: 2.0.0.5 don't have the issue, its "successor" GLideN64 reintroduces it for some reason. Plugins Real hardware Technically considered a plugin in this case. If a GameShark is attached, depending on what you use to record, the sound of the Beetle's engine might make a noise it normally doesn't make. Although this can also happen even without a GameShark. angrylion's RDP with OpenGL 1.5 This plugin is supposed to be like real hardware (right?), but issues exclusive to it can't be ruled yet. xx Glide64 For PJ64: 2.0.0.5 The clouds of Coventry Cove are not rendered. Fog is rendered, but trees have some sort of transparent square that disappears when you get close enough. GLideN64 xx Jabo's Direct3D6 1.5.2 Tree walls and trees are flat (menu track models are an exception) but render the texture itself correctly. This allows the player to see the big invisible walls close to the casino in Metro Madness. The signs use the black color instead of dark blue. Beetles don't look like they are supposed to be. The wood bridge in Inferno Isle is untextured for some reason. Jabo's Direct3D8 1.6 320px|right The green color on the tree textures doesn't render, making all tree and tree walls white. Certain textures don't render and are replaced by other ones. Beetles don't look like they are supposed to be. Jabo's Direct3D8 1.7.0.57-ver5 320px|right The big signs found in some places in the game are messed up. The reason is unknown. 320px|right The buildings in Metro Madness and Rooftops look somewhat different from what they're supposed to look like. Even the tower in Airport (it uses the same texture) is affected. Rice's Video Plugin 5.5.1 The visual appearance of the Beetles are the same as in Jabo's Direct3D6 1.5.2. xx (Vanalker's two ProBook 6360b:s) Due to the issues with these two, screenshots are not taken from them except in certain situations when there is no other option or if it is necessary to explain the issues themselves. If there is no other option, mark them with a red square in the top left corner and replace them as soon as possible. The cause of these issues is unknown. 320px|right Certain models like Beetles look different from what they're supposed to look like. 320px|right There seems to be some kind of layer that when you are close, it slightly moves. 320px|right Certain elements like the exit grid in the arenas don't appear at close range. When in battle (at least in Airport), the exit grid doesn't visually appear at all.